Siegfried
Saber of Black, Dragon-Blooded Knight |jname = ジークフリート |id = 6 |cost = 12 |atk = 1,363/8,181 |hp = 2,266/14,165 |gatk = 9,905 |ghp = 17,175 |voicea = Suwabe Junichi |illus = Konoe Ototsugu |attribute = Earth |growthc = S |starabsorption = 97 |stargeneration = 10% |npchargeatk = 0.83% |npchargedef = 3% |deathrate = 28% |alignment = Chaotic・Good |gender = m |traits = Brynhildr's Beloved, Dragon, Humanoid, King, Male, Riding, Servant, Weak to Enuma Elish |cc = QAABB |qhits = 2 |ahits = 2 |bhits = 1 |ehits = 3 |mlevel = 80 }} Active Skills First Skill= |-| Second Skill= |-| Third Skill= - Dragon Slayer A++= }} Passive Skills Increases own Quick performance by 8%. }} Noble Phantasm Rank A+= |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Dragon enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 300% |l2 = 400% |l3 = 450% |l4 = 475% |l5 = 500% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Rank EX= Increases own NP generation rate by 20% for 3 turns. |overchargeeffect = Deals extra damage to Dragon enemies. |leveleffect = Damage + |l1 = 400% |l2 = 500% |l3 = 550% |l4 = 575% |l5 = 600% |chargeeffect = Extra Damage + |c1 = 150% |c2 = 162.5% |c3 = 175% |c4 = 187.5% |c5 = 200% }} |-| Video= - Costume= - Old= - Arcade= }} Ascension |4}} |21 = |10}} |22 = |15}} |31 = |4}} |32 = |10}} |33 = |12}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |24}} |43 = |4}} |1qp = |50,000}} |2qp = |150,000}} |3qp = |500,000}} |4qp = |1,500,000}} |51 = |52 = |53 = |54 = |5qp = |5icon = }} Skill Reinforcement |4}} |21 = |10}} |31 = |4}} |41 = |10}} |42 = |5}} |51 = |4}} |52 = |10}} |61 = |10}} |62 = |10}} |71 = |20}} |72 = |2}} |81 = |6}} |82 = |8}} |91 = |1}} |1qp = |100,000}} |2qp = |200,000}} |3qp = |600,000}} |4qp = |800,000}} |5qp = |2,000,000}} |6qp = |2,500,000}} |7qp = |5,000,000}} |8qp = |6,000,000}} |9qp = |10,000,000}} }} Stats Bond Level , Increases party's NP generation rate by 15% while he is on the field. }} Biography Trivia *Siegfried can be summoned from the tutorial summon. *He has the highest HP values out of all 4★ Servants. **He has the highest HP values out of all Sabers when fully grailed. *He shares the exact HP values at minimum with Ryōgi Shiki (Saber). *His 3rd skill "Dragon Slayer A" is available from the start. *He received Battle Animation and Sprite Update on Fate/Apocrypha × FGO Special Campaign, 25 April 2018 Update. *His new animation pose is Vom Dach (Vom Tag), basic form of German swordsmanship. *His new adjacent Arts attack pose and EX attack pose of holding sword before striking the enemy is Ochs, one of the German swordsmanship. Images Saint Graphs= Siegfried1.png|Stage 1 Siegfried2.png|Stage 2 Siegfried3.png|Stage 3 Siegfried4.png|Stage 4 Super_Cool_Biz.png|Super Cool Biz Siegfriedaf.png|April Fool Saber02-01.png|Arcade Stage 1 |-| Icons= Siegicon.png|Stage 1 SiegfriedStage2Icon.png|Stage 2 SiegfriedStage3Icon.png|Stage 3 SiegfriedFinalIcon.png|Stage 4 SiegfriedCostume1Icon.png|Super Cool Biz S006 status servant 1.png|Portrait (Stage 1) S006 status servant 2.png|Portrait (Stage 2) S006 status servant 3.png|Portrait (Stage 3) S006 status servant cos1.png|Portrait (Super Cool Biz) |-| Sprites= Siegfried new 1.png|Stage 1 (New) Siegfried new 2.png|Stage 2 (New) Siegfried new 3.png|Stage 3 (New) Siegfried Costume Sprite1.png|Super Cool Biz Sprite S006 card servant 1.png|Command Card (Stage 1) S006 card servant 2.png|Command Card (Stage 2) S006 card servant 3.png|Command Card (Stage 3) nplogo006.png|NP Logo Siegfried new 1 noWeapon.png|Stage 1 (No Weapon) Siegfried new 2 noWeapon.png|Stage 2 (No Weapon) Siegfried new 3 noWeapon.png|Stage 3 (No Weapon) Balmung new.png|Balmung Balmung sheath new.png|Balmung's Scabbard Dragonboy Sprite1.png|Stage 1 (Old) Dragonboy Sprite2.png|Stage 2 (Old) Dragonboy Sprite3.png|Stage 3 (Old) Siegfried_sword.png|Balmung & Balmung's Scabbard (Old) |-| Expression Sheets= Siegfried 1.png|Stage 1 Siegfried 2.png|Stage 2 Siegfried 3.png|Stage 3 Siegfried_Costume.png|Super Cool Biz (Las Vegas Official Bout) |-| Craft Essences= PrinceSlayer.png|Prince of Slayer 299.png|Annihilation List SumanaiVACE.png|You can be a Dragon Too! Set Afternoon_In_The_Citadel-temp.png|Afternoon In The Citadel CE911.png|The Dragon and the Dragon Swordsman CE1124.png|Deliverers of Wishes |-| Command Codes= CC0020.png|The Demonic Twilight Dragon |-| Others= SiegfriedArcadeStage01.png|Stage 1 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) SiegfriedArcadeAscension.png|Stage 2, 3 (Fate/Grand Order Arcade) Balmung.png|Balmung Category:Fate/Apocrypha Category:German Servants Category:Nordic Servants Category:Battle Animation Update Category:Brynhildr's Beloved Category:Dragon Category:King Category:Riding Category:Orleans Category:Glasses Servants